Udonna
}} |} Udonna is a fictional character in the TV series Power Rangers: Mystic Force. Character History Udonna was a powerful and talented sorceress whose people fought in the Great Battle against the forces of darknesss, which ended with the evil forces being cast into the Underworld. She lost many of her friends in the Battle, as well as her entire family; her sister Niella was a powerful sorceress called the Gatekeeper, who sealed the Underworld at the cost of her life, while her husband Leanbow was left inside the Underworld trying to hold the enemy back and her infant son Bowen went missing during the Battle. After this, she prepared for the return of the forces of darkness and built Rootcore deep within the forest near Briarwood; when an earthquake broke the seal and freed the evil forces in present day, she recruited the five Mystic Rangers and gave them their powers. As the White Mystic Ranger, Udonna commanded the power of snow and could become a giant version of herself (not a Mystic Titan like the other Rangers). However, she was defeated in battle by Koragg, who claimed her Snow Staff and her Ranger powers along with it. She currently mentors and trains both the Rangers and her niece and apprentice Clare in the ways of magic. Udonna eventually discovered that Bowen is alive and was taken to the human realm by Phineas, and later still discovered that Nick was Bowen. When the Rangers were sent to the Underworld in Heir Apparent, Udonna used dark magic to rescue them, even though, according to Clare, this would mean she would permanently lose all her magic. She was able to save the Rangers but was then badly hurt by Octomus, only surviving due to the actions of Koragg, who was then revealed to be Leanbow. After the revelation, she was considerably weaker, and it may be true that due to her use of dark magic that she is now merely human. She was left distraught when she saw her husband turned into Koragg once more, but the discovery that Nick was Bowen rekindled her belief in magic and she was able to free Leanbow once again. Despite his apparent death against Octomus, she believes him to still be alive and left the Rangers to go on a quest to find Leanbow (starting in The Light), with Clare as her companion. When she and Clare reached the Lake of Lament, they were confronted by Hekatoid, who knocked Clare unconscious and kidnapped Udonna, and put her under a spell to make her unconscious. The other Rangers attempted to deal with Hekatoid, but proved useless when he stole their powers. During this time, Leelee, Clare, and Phineas snuck into the Underworld to rescue Udonna. While they could do nothing to help her at first, Leelee produced the Snow Staff, stolen from her mother, and the trio used it to revive Udonna. Udonna, now morphed and with magic once again, reappeared in Briarwood, and the six Rangers combined their powers to defeat Hekatoid once and for all. In The Return, Udonna had astral projected to find Leanbow in the Underworld. There, she found him unconscious and used the power of her Snow Staff to revive him. In the finale, she fought Sculpin personally, although she tried to reason with him and both were sent to the Underworld, however Udonna was rescued by Necrolai and Itassis. She helped the other Rangers in destroying Octomus. In the end she went with her husband and son on motorbikes to visit Nick's foster parents. Also see *Miyuki Ozu de: Udonna